The purpose of this study is to determine if the administration of Epo (compared to placebo) to preterm infants <1250 grams, starting in the first 96 hours of life and continuing until discharge or 35 weeks post-conceptional age, will decrease their transfusion requirements in a cost effective manner, decrease their donor exposures, and increase the percentage of infants who remain non-transfused at the time of discharge.